Knight's Cross Holders
"Knight Cross Holders!" right|180px|A Knight Cross Holder Knight's Cross Holders is an Axis heavy Infantry field by the Wehrmacht featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info The "Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross"(Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes, or simply known as Ritterkreuz) was a grade of the Iron Cross. The Knight's Cross was the second highest military order of the Third Reich. Second only to the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross. It was awarded to recognize extreme battlefield bravery and successful military leadership during World War II. Receiving the Knight's Cross is among the highest honor and is only awarded to the bravest, toughest and most battle harden infantry/commander/officer in the Wehrmacht Arms Force. The Knight's Cross Holders featured in Company of Heroes is a squad of elite infantry of the Wehrmacht, they are the toughest infantry in the game and count as a heavy infantry. They are made up a squad of three, wearing high ranking officer uniform and armed with Sturmgewehr44 assault rifles(MP 44). They are the infantry specifically design to combat other infantry. Battle harden, tough and aggressive, they are capable of combat infantry many times of their sized. As they are heavy infantry, they take less suppression and recover suspension more quickly than other infantry. As they armed with the MP 44 assault rifles, they are notorious for charging aggressively towards other infantry similar to the Stormtrooper Squad. They are also have Assault ability, allow them to throw multiple grenade before charging closer towards the enemies with their weapons. A patch for Company Of Heroes has been released that gives the Knight's Cross Holders the ability to fire Panzerfausts. Being excel at combating infantry, they can combat with other Axis infantry such as Grenadier Squad, Volksgrenadier Squad, Panzer Grenadier, Stormtrooper Squad and others. Using their assault ability, they can cut down multiple infantry before charging them with their weapons. Their assault ability also work on buildings and base structures. using their superior close combat capability and firepower, Knight's Cross Holders along with other infantry can overwhelm Allies infantry many times their own size. The new patch also allow them to take on vehicles at a cost of small amount of munition. Their superior combat capability, their aggressiveness and their powerful assault weapons and ability make them among the best assault infantry in the game. Weakness Although powerful and tough, they are very expensive to train and field. Available only at final tier and Panzer Command is constructed. They are also take large amount of population cap, 6 population cap for 3 infantry per squad(2 population cap for 1 infantry). They are also used cautiosly as they are valuble unit that most Axis Commander prefer to save as reserve force. Although tougher than all US infantry, the British elite infatry, the Commandos are capable of combating Knight's Cross Holders thanks to thier superior firepower and better combat capability. Although less durable but the Commandos make up with numbers. As extra men, extra guns needed in combat. Axis Commander mostly prefer other Wehrmacht infantry such as Grenadier Squad, Volksgrenadier Squad, Stormtrooper Squad over the Knight's Cross Holders. In most multiplayer, they are rarely seen on the battlefield. And even there is, mostly one or two squad. They never exist more than two squad.(except facing with less experiece Allies Commnader) right|350px|Knight's Cross Holders assault the Allies Frontline. left|350px|Knight's Cross Holders in fierce combat action. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Infantry